1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic receptor and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic receptor which is excellent in charging characteristic, photosensitivity, and residual potential characteristic and in which the characteristics are not degraded even after it is repeatedly used.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic receptor generally has a structure in which a photoconductive layer (which may be a laminated member constituted by a charge generating layer containing a charge generating substance and a charge transporting layer containing a charge transporting substance) is formed on a conductive support. Conventionally, researches of charge generating and charge transporting substances have been individually made in many places in order to improve various characteristics of such substances.
Of these substances, the charge transporting substance must have a high charge injection efficiency and large charge mobility. In order to satisfy these requirements, various types of materials have been examined. However, no charge transporting substance having a good charging characteristic and high sensitivity and residual potential has been found.
For example, when 1,1-bis(p-dimethylaminophenyl)-4,4 diphenyl-1,3-butadiene described in -published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 62-30255 is used as a charge transporting substance of a laminated electrophotographic receptor, although no change is found in potential characteristic even after the receptor is repeatedly electrified and exposed, image smearing occurs and resolution is reduced.
As described above, although extensive studies of charge generating and charge transporting substances have been made, no practically satisfactory electrophotographic receptor is obtained.